Defluo Nostri
by xXPegasusHunterXx
Summary: The Dark Lord has risen again and his archnemesis, Harry Potter, is dead.Young Albus Severus Potter is tasked with the most important task in his life. Can he stand bravely and face it?


Defluo Nostri

Chap 1

A HP Fanfic

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could_

_When you believe_

_By Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston_

Somewhere in the country, a grave robber was opening a particularly fine looking casket marked as Tom Marvolo Riddle's.

He had heard rumors from his son in Hogwarts that the legendary Elder Wand might be in the tomb. After a few minutes of struggling, the robber, Seamus Finnigan, finally got the coffin open.

At first, he could not see anything in the coffin. But as lightning flashed across the sky and the rain started to pour, Seamus realized why he could not see anything in the coffin…

_There was nothing to see…_

Seamus, having been Harry's friend, knew who Tom Riddle was, and the realization that the tomb was empty sent chills down his spine.

He heard a branch snap on the wet, muddy floor of the Riddle graveyard behind him. He spun around and saw a glint of silver beneath the robes, a flash of green and Seamus was dead…

**In the Riddle mansion**

A silver liquid was boiling, frothing madly as silver fumes rose from it's shimmering surface. The faces of 5 hooded people illuminated by it.

"Is it ready, Dolohov?" asked the man with the silver hand.

"Do not rush me, Wormtail. This is an extremely complex potion. It is only by luck that Fenrir brewed it to revive you." Said the hooded Dolohov, snapping the book _Vita Libri_ shut with a thud, adding some powder to the potion and stirring it this way and that way.

After awhile, Dolohov declared that there was nothing they could do for the potion today and that they should rest.

One of the hooded figures spoke, in a low raspy growl, "When will it be completed, Dolohov?" The figure glanced at a bundle in the corner cautiously.

Antonin Dolohov looked over at the figure, "Tomorrow, Fenrir. We shall rule again tomorrow but one of us," at this point, Dolohov glanced at his compatriots, "will have to die."

"I gladly volunteer myself for this occasion." A feminine voice came from another hooded figure.

"Why, Bellatrix? Why?" asked the hooded figure next to her.

"It has always been my dream, my darling Rodolphus, to see the Dark Reign restored…" Bellatrix replied steadily, her eyes never leaving the corner in which the bundle sat.

Slowly, as night fell, the figures left, leaving Dolohov the lone man to look after the potion…

The next day, the 4 Death Eaters entered to find Dolohov adding some glittering powder to the potion, which hissed and turned an acid green.

"Dolohov, how long will this take?"

"For the last time, Fenrir, do not-"

Bellatrix cut across Dolohov, "We spotted Harry Potter, chief Auror, with several other Aurors around town, we do not have time!"

"How many are there?" Dolohov said, panic in his voice.

"At least 30." Growled Fenrir.

Dolohov cursed, "If we move the potion, we might spoil it!"

"We can't move the potion, then there is only one thing we can do…" Fenrir leered.

"We have to fight…" said Rodolphus.

"There are 6 of them for every 1 of us!" Wormtail whimpered.

"Wrong, Wormtail, I have to tend to the potion and cannot possibly fight." Dolohov said grimly.

"Brilliant. Just bleddy brilliant…"

At that moment, they heard a distant thudding of the door on the ground floor.

"Open up, this is the Chief Auror, Harry Potter! Anyone in this residence shall be considered guilty if the door does not open in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

BOOM!

The door slammed open. The 4 available Death Eaters looked at each other, pulled out their wands and hid in corners near the 2nd storey corridor.

Rapid and numerous footsteps was heard thundering around on the 1st level.

Dolohov scuttled to the corner and opened up the bundle, picking up the dirty skull that was within it.

The deep voice of Shacklebolt rang out, "First floor is cleared, Harry."

"Good. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, you 3 follow me up, the rest of you, stay here and back us up." Footsteps followed…

"Well, well, well," Dolohov heard Bellatrix say, "If it isn't little baby Potter and his friends."

"Bellatrix… Give it up! You are vastly outnumbered."

"We are proud people, baby Potter. We do not give up."

"'We'? I see only you."

At that moment, Dolohov heard several cries of "Avada Kedavra!"

"Ginny! No!" Harry yelled, as he, too, let off several of his curses.

"I'll kill you, Fenrir! I'll-" Ron's cries were silenced, followed by a thud of the floor.

From the sounds of it, Hermione managed to take down Fenrir and Rodolphus before being killed by Wormtail.

"You are not fit to live, Peter." Dolohov heard Harry say.

There was a thud on the floor again and then all that was left was Bellatrix and Harry.

Dolohov approached the cauldron, his trembling hands holding the skull. He closed his eyes and muttered the final verse needed to complete the potion.

Rapid footsteps approached the door of the room. Dolohov knew he had no time.

"The exchange of souls requires the sacrifice of one to bring back another." Dolohov closed his eyes as the potion turned golden.

Dolohov dropped the skull into the potion, which hissed and became a deep red of lava.

As the door banged opened and Harry with several other Aurors stormed into the room, Dolohov threw himself into the cauldron.

Harry watched, stunned, as the figure of Antonin Dolohov disappeared into the cauldron, red boiling liquid splashing everywhere.

Steam flowed out of the cauldron as a shadowy figure rose out of the boiling liquid.

"Harry Potter…" a high voice that no one had heard in 17 years said, "We meet again…"

Harry and the Aurors watched, transfixed, as the figure climbed out of the cauldron to face them.

As Harry stared into the red slit eyes and his lightning scar started to burn, he knew that what he saw before him could only be true.

_The Dark Lord had risen again…_

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: My first fanfic in 3 years and it is obvious to me that my writing skills do not do the HP franchise any justice… Either way, hope you guys like it…


End file.
